Pikachu's Explorer Days!
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: All his life, Pikachu has devoted himself to become an explorer and being in the guild is the first step! Many hardships will come his way, including ANOTHER human transforing into a Pokemon! Will he become the greatest explorer, or will his dream crash?
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu's Explorer Days

Chapter One: Joining the Guild!

It was a beautiful day in Treasure Town. Pokemon flourished throughout the square with big smiles on their faces. The Kecleon Shop was bustling with Explorer Teams from all around, buying items needed for adventures. Kangaskan was waving at all the explorers walking by. "Gee, everybody sure is excited today." Kangaskan said to the Kecleon brothers. Both looked back at her and nodded in agreement. "That is because they are all preparing for Boulder Quarry." The green Kecleon told the storage keeper.

"Boulder Quarry?" She asked, confused, although she knew a lot of Exploration Teams, she doesn't know much about the areas. The purple Kecleon nodded and began talking. "Boulder Quarry is a dungeon where if one team reaches the end of the area, they will find a super-rare treasure! But inside the dungeon is a labyrinth full of twists and turns. This breaks the will of those teams, and they come back depressed and let-down. More and more Explorer Teams are attempting the dungeon, but I bet my brother that all of them will return the same way." The green Kecleon laughed and pointed at his brother. "As you can see, he is going to lose in this bet. We sold out on all our Reviver Seeds and Big Apples. There is no way they could lose!" The two started to bicker at each other about Boulder Quarry.

*****

Kangaskan shook her head and saw a Pikachu walk by. The Pikachu walked up to Kangaskan. "Good afternoon Pikachu! Do you need something?" She asked. She knew this Pikachu since he was a Pichu. He was devoted to exploring ever since he saw the work of Team Raider, one of the best known Exploration Teams in these parts. Pichu soon explored some places without being a full explorer, being a bit risky, but with all that training, Pichu decided to take a visit to Luminous Spring, and he evolved to Pikachu. "Yes, I need my lucky Pecha Scarf today. Today is the day I am going to join Wigglytuff's Guild!" Pikachu said happily. She smiled and went to the back rooms. There were plenty of shelves lined with different equipment. She found the Pecha Scarf that Pikachu wanted. It was a pretty pink scarf, and it held several memories for Pikachu. She gave it to him back outside as he wrapped it around his neck. "Thank you! Wish me luck!" Pikachu asked and left towards the Guild with a smile on his face.

*****

Pikachu arrived at Wigglytuff's Guild. It was a nice entrance place. There was a tent up with Wigglytuff's face on top. There was a grate below them and two torches not lit. Pikachu walked up to the grate of the place. "Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" A voice yelled from down the grate.

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT?! WHO'S FOOTPRINT?!" A louder voice yelled.

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" The first voice answered. The tent gates opened and the loud voice yelled, "Heard ya! Come in visitor!" Pikachu entered inside the tent. He has been here several times, and he knew some of the Guild Members. He went to the second floor of the Guild. On that floor were the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Board. Pokemon post jobs for any Explorer Team to earn some money. Pikachu went one more level down to the bottom. In there was the Guildmaster's room, guarded by the Guildmaster's friend, Chatot. Pikachu walked over to the bird. It noticed Pikachu and squawked. "SQUAWK! Oh, hello Pikachu? Came to pay a visit to the Guild?" Chatot asked. Pikachu shook his head. "Nope, I'm here to become an official Explorer. Can I?" Pikachu asked Chatot. He looked around at the bottom floor. "You want to be an apprentice?"

"Yes, I am ready!" Pikachu answered and held his paw in the air as his pose. Chatot shook his head. "Sorry, but the Guildmaster isn't here at the moment. He's out preparing the Graduation exam for Team Heroes at Mystifying Forest, and tomorrow, we won't be here because we will be examining them during that day. I am sorry, but you will have to wait a bit longer." Chatot told Pikachu. He looked sad as his tail and ears dropped down. "Oh. …Well, thanks. I'll come back during that day." He answered and left Chatot.

Pikachu was just outside Spinda's Café with a down face. He sat with his back on the signpost. He held his Pecha Scarf and looked at it. "Pikachu? What are you doing out here?" A Pokemon asked. He gazed and saw a red worm Pokemon. It has a red spiky back and some yellow horns. It was Wurmple, and he knew Pikachu from one of his adventures. "Hey Wurmple. Wigglytuff wasn't here, and they won't be here tomorrow. My Explorer days are delayed until the third day." He said and got back to his feet.

"What? Today was your special day. Today was the day Team Heroes stopped the Time Paralysis by defeating Dialga! They were awesome, well, I heard that from Swellow." Wurmple said and shivered. Pikachu's ears rose up in curiosity. "What was with that shiver?" He asked.

"Well, our Team name is Team Tasty, and Swellow always looked at me weirdly."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Swellow eat Wurmple." Wurmple said and gulped. Pikachu nodded and sat down. The clouds were nice, white and fluffy, like giant torn cotton pieces in the sky. They moved on by thanks to the gentle breezes. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "I know! I'll find Wigglytuff in Mystifying Forest! There, I can ask him if I can be an official Explorer!"

What?! Are you crazy?! Mystifying Forest has a ton of Grass-type Pokemon! They are weak against Electric types like you! There are even Torterra, which are both Grass and the Ground type!" Wurmple exclaimed, his yellow spikes extending in fear. Pikachu looked confident. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained! And besides, my attacks like Iron Tail and Quick attack can back me up!" He said. There was a Pokemon walking by and heard Pikachu's conversation. "Do you even know where it is?" Wurmple asked. Pikachu was sad again and sat down. "No. Thanks for bursting my bubble there." He told Wurmple and looked in the sky again.

*****

"I can help you get to Mystifying Forest." The Pokemon told Pikachu. He looked and saw an Espeon. They are purple foxes with a red jewel on their foreheads. It is rumored that they can see into the future with that jewel. "You? Who are you?" Pikachu asked. Wurmple nearly fell to the ground. "You don't know who that is?! That's Shadowia the Espeon! She is a Master Ranked Explorer and known for collecting two of the world's greatest treasures!" Wurmple told him. Pikachu had a surprised look on his face. "A Master Ranked Explorer?! Why do you want to help me anyway?" Pikachu asked.

"I overheard your conversation that you wanted to be an explorer. It would be nice if Wigglytuff had more help in the guild other than the other Pokemon. It would also benefit Chatot a bit more on stocking the Guild's supply of Perfect Apples for Wigglytuff, since he loves them." Espeon explained. Pikachu had some questions, but he shook them off. "All right, let's go to the forest already!" He yelled and dashed for the path. Espeon followed and Wurmple crawled into the café.

Will Pikachu's plan work?

What does Shadowia want with Pikachu?

Next time, Chapter 2, Searching for Wigglytuff!

Music that inspired the moments.

Treasure Town/Kecleon: Heartwarming/Explorers of Sky Jukebox

Pikachu's Disappointment: At the End of the Day/ Explorers of Sky Jukebox

Pikachu's Idea: Here Comes Team Charm!/Explorers of Sky Jukebox

Please review and keep reading!


	2. Finding Wigglytuff!

Pikachu's Explorer Days

Chapter 2: Finding Wigglytuff!

After being scolded by Shadowia for running without thinking, Pikachu slowed down enough for her to catch up. "That is the worst thing you can do as an explorer, you know." She told Pikachu and took out a map from her Explorer Bag. "This here is a Wonder Map. Now, this is where we are." She pointed with her paw. He looked closer and it was a small picture of Treasure Town. "Yeah? Where do we go then?" Pikachu asked, his tail waving back and forth in excitement. Shadowia pointed at a nearby forest area, which wasn't far from Treasure Town. "That is where we need to go." She said. Pikachu wasn't standing there looking at the map. He was already dashing towards the direction. "Come on Shadowia, times a wasting!" Pikachu yelled. A blue glow enveloped him and levitated Pikachu towards Shadowia. It was her Psychic attack. "Sorry, I got carried away again with the running. I am just so excited to be an explorer!" Pikachu said as he was dropped from her Psychic attack. "To be an apprentice at Wigglytuff's Guild, you must stop running off like that. Why do you want to be an explorer anyway?" She asked. They started walking towards the forest. Pikachu looked up in the sky again. "Well, it's a long story, but it started with meeting Team Raider, back then when I was a Pichu." He started.

*****

The scene changed to the Amp Plains. It was a few years back when Pikachu was still a Pichu. He was asleep in a den all curled up. His ears raised and he woke up, sniffing the air. It smelled like new intruders. He ran out of his den and saw three Pokemon walking in a group. It was a Gallade, Roserade, and a Rhyperior. They were heading for a deep part of Amp Plains, towards the dark clouds. Pichu knew that was where the Manectric were, and ran out to them. Gallade stopped and saw Pichu. "Hey, you do know that is the way to Manectric's pack, right?" Pichu asked. Roserade nodded and looked at Rhyperior. "Yes, we came here to look for treasure. There is a rumor going around saying that the Manectric pack found a Secret Slab, which is to unlock mysteries. We want to claim it for ourselves, Team Raider!" Roserade declared. Pichu looked a bit confused. "Team Raider? Wait, are you guys one of those Exploration Teams?" He asked. Gallade nodded and held out a badge. It was egg-shaped with wings and a red center, signifying that they were an Ultra-Ranked Team. "We'll be on our way." Gallade said and the team began to leave. Pichu looked in curiosity and followed them. Rhyperior looked behind his shoulder and Pichu dashed to hide in a bush. "You know, that Pichu is following us, right Gallade?" He asked the leader. He looked at the bush and nodded. They continued onward with Pichu following them.

Team Raider entered a huge clearing where the thunderclouds were gathered. Pichu hid behind a rock to watch the battle. Suddenly, the area went dark. Pichu was surprised, but there were no surprised looks on the team. "WHO ENTERS OUR TERRITORY?!" A booming voice demanded. Gallade's arm blades extended and he yelled, "Team Raider, here to challenge you for your Secret Slab!"

"Hahaha! You can't defeat us! We are the Manectric Clan! You cannot defeat all of us!" The voice yelled. There was a bright flash and then Team Raider was surrounded by 8 Electrike and one Manectric. They looked angry because electricity was starting to cackle all over their bodies. "If you want our Secret Slab, you must defeat us all! Clan, attack the intruders!" Manectric declared and they all fired a huge burst of electricity. Pichu closed his eyes with the resulting flash. After opening them, all the electricity was being redirected to Rhyperior's horn. "Nice try, but my LightningRod ability allows me to redirect Electric Type attacks towards me. Since that I'm a Ground Type, no damage hurts me." He told Manectric as the electricity stopped instantly. With a leap, Rhyperior jumped into the sky. Pichu looked in amazement as Gallade and Roserade leapt too while Rhyperior fell. "Earthquake!" He yelled and smashed the ground. All the Electrike and the Manectric collapsed on the ground. Pichu was hit too and slammed into the rock behind him, falling unconscious.

When Pichu came to, there was a pink scarf by his feet with a note. Pichu read it. _Pichu, sorry for knocking you out along with the Manectric Clan. Here is a Pecha Scarf as a Make-Up Gift. Team Raider. _Pichu picked up the Pecha Scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "An Explorer huh? That sounds fun!" He said. He started leaping around whacking things with his tail, pretending to be an explorer. It was until the Electrike chased him out of their territory that he stopped.

*****

"That is how I received my Pecha Scarf; it was a gift from Team Raider. It gives me good luck, and my most precious treasure. I want to be as great as them one day." Pikachu finished reminiscing about his Pichu days. Shadowia nodded and understood now about Pikachu's motivation. The forest was right in front of them. Wigglytuff was in there somewhere. Shadowia and Pikachu entered the Mystifying Forest, going to find Wigglytuff and to make Pikachu an official Guild apprentice.

It was a weird place. There were many twists and turns, and it was dark. "What is this crazy place?" Pikachu asked.

"It's a mystery dungeon. The place will change every time you visit here. Wigglytuff should be farther down the dungeon." She told Pikachu as they continued onward. It was a pretty long dungeon. There were several Pokemon along the way, and luckily, they ignored the pair as they went along. They soon entered a clearing, and saw a giant pitfall. "YOOM-TAH! Keep digging! We're going to need a bigger hole!" A cheery voice said. Pikachu and Shadowia looked down the hole. They saw Wigglytuff and Dugtrio working hard. "Hey, are you Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" Pikachu asked. The Wigglytuff looked at Pikachu. "Yes? Hello, friend! What brings you here?" He asked.

"I want to be an Explorer, and be an apprentice at your guild, sir!" Pikachu answered. Wigglytuff jumped out of the hole and looked at Pikachu again. "Sure! Can you wait until we get to the guild? We're almost finished here." He said. Pikachu nodded and jumped down there. I could help dig with my Iron Tail attack!" He said and started to smash the ground. It was helping Dugtrio dig as well.

*****

They spent the day digging the pitfall trap for the exam of Team Heroes, although Pikachu didn't know a thing about them. They were probably high-ranked apprentices. They were back at the guild, tired. "Well, welcome to the Guild! What is your Team's name?" Wigglytuff asked.

"A team name? Hmm, I never imagined me in a team, actually. Just a lone explorer." Pikachu answered. Chatot flapped his wings. "During your explorations, Pokemon might admire you and want to join your team. During that time, Chimecho can call them to join you for the dungeons to come." Chatot explained. Pikachu nodded and thought of a name. "I know, Team Element! I'll be in Team Element!" Pikachu declared.

"Then it is settled! Team Element! This is your Starter Kit, here you go!" Wigglytuff said and gave Pikachu three things. There was three Explorer Badges, a Wonder Map like Shadowia's, and an Explorer's Bag to carry items and such. Pikachu held all these while restraining to scream in joy. He noticed that there were three badges. "Why do I need three of these?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, when you find your partners, they can also carry badges to help you in your adventure! Everyone on this guild is in either a pair or a three-Pokemon cell. Just find a partner within three days, and then you could live within the guild." Chatot said. Shadowia nodded and looked at Pikachu. "My partner was an Eevee like myself back then, but he evolved to an Umbreon, and we went separate ways, searching for treasure hunting. We occasionally bump into each other and reminisce about the old times." She told Pikachu. He nodded and left after saying thanks. _So, now I just have to find a partner, and I think I know who would fit perfectly in my team! I have to find him at Apple Woods, although it is a weird place for a Fire Type._ Pikachu thought as he went home to Amp Plains, where he lived.

*****

End of Chapter Two

Chapter Three: Awakening of a Timid Flame Coming soon!


	3. NOTICE!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating at all. I've been very busy. I had Chapter 2 ready, but my guardians took away my laptop that had it, so until I get it back, I can't update. **

**Also, once I do get it back, Look forward to my SMBZ story as well as several others I have planned, including a ton of OC's that I want to try out in the different worlds before I post that special story on FictionPress. **

**Thanks for waiting though.**

**Also, take a look at my other Pokemon Fic, Pokemon: Pure Diamond! That will be on hold as well until I receive my laptop.**


End file.
